


Two Marks

by That1extra



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Connor Bowers is a bitch, F/M, Hanbrough rights, M/M, Pennywise happened, Streddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1extra/pseuds/That1extra
Summary: Eddie was always bullied for things like his asthma and his hypochondria but their was another reason. He had two soulmate marks. When you turn 13 you would get a black mark of where your soulmate would touch you. Once they did touch you the mark would disappear. Eddie had one on two of his fingers and another on his arm. He knew he wasn’t alone though. He had a group of friends also known as the losers club. The club consisted of Richie, Stanley, Beverly, Bill, Ben, Mike and of course Eddie. His friends Richie and Stanley also had two marks. Richie had one on his mouth and the other was on his wrist. Stanley had one on his hand and another on his neck. Mike, Ben, and beverly all had their marks and Bill had a dark patch in his hair. Bev and Ben has found out that they were soulmates a couple months ago. They were happy but the rest of the losers still had to find their soulmates. Once they all find their soulmates they want to stay together. They were losers and losers stuck together little did they know they would end up closer than ever before.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	Two Marks

It was the first day of high school for all the losers. Mike had convinced his grandpa to let him go to high school with his friends so all the losers got to be together. The losers got to stick together during more than just the summer and after school. They got to stay together during school as well. All the losers thankfully had lunch together and some of them even had classes together. 

Eddie got up and got ready for school like normal. His mom thankfully had already gone to work when he headed out of my room. Eddie still had to take the piles of pills his mother had given to him. Eddie tried to tell his mom that all my pills were bullshit but after she saw Eddies soulmate marks she just thought he was getting more and more sick. He knows his pills don’t do shit but his mom thinks they keep him safe so Eddie keep taking them. He got on my bike and headed to school. Hopefully this wouldn’t be as sucky as other years now that we have all the losers.

Once Eddie got to school he noticed that Richie, Bill, and Stanley were already their waiting. “Hey guys!” Eddie called as he sat his bike down. “Hiya Ed’s” Richie said while messing up Eddies hair. “Hey stop that! Also don’t call me Ed’s that’s not my name!” He said back clearly annoyed. A bit after that the other losers showed up and they headed inside for their first class. Eddie had math with Stanley for first hour while Richie Ben and Bev had science and Bill and Mike had Geography. The first day was going to be interesting. 

~~~~~Time skip to lunch~~~~~~~~~

The losers thankfully all had lunch together, they all came slowly into the lunch room and they all sat near each other. Things had been different with Derry since IT happened. Henry was now in jail, the other members of his gang were dead. So many people went missing and it just randomly stopped with no explanation. The only people that knew were the losers. Bev's aunt had moved to Derry to take care of her, Bill had been doing speech therapy to help his stutter, and most of the losers had changed slightly with age. The losers never spoke of the summer of 89' but they all remembered it and they have all been changed by it.

"So how has all of your guys classes been" Mike asked. All of the losers just said things like fine and boring. On the first day of school most classes are just going through the rules and making sure everyone has everything they need. High school is definitely not as cool as all the losers expected. They were definitely glad that they weren't made fun of as much as in middle school but the bowers gang not being in Derry definitely helped with that. They didn't have to worry about evil space clowns or being bullied by bowers. The only thing they had to worry about was finding their soulmates.  
~~~~~~~~~time skip to 6th hour~~~~~~  
All of the losers had English together for 6th hour. This definitely helped with them all walking home together. Eddie was the fifth one of the losers to get to English. Richie, Bill, Stanley and mike were already there. Thankfully their English teacher Mr.Dolan was nice enough to let them pick their own seats. The losers wanted to stick together so they were going to. 

“Hey guys.” Eddie said while sitting next to Richie. Bev and Ben came in last. “What where you to lovebirds doing? Making out in the janitor closet?” Richie joked. “Beep beep Richie” Bev said while they sat down. They were all just talking and making jokes when Richie noticed someone from across the room. Connor Bowers. As long as Connor doesn’t notice Richie things should be okay. Connor was already kinda rude when Henry was around. What would happen now that Henry is gone?

“Okay everyone just make sure you have everything you need for this class. Also don’t get too loud I don’t want a noise complaint from any of the other teachers. Especially Ms.Atkinson anytime she complains she ends up trying to give someone detention.” Mr.Dolan said loudly. Anyone who was In the room could definitely hear him. Ms.Atkinson was a biology teacher that was just down the hall from Mr.Dolan. No one liked her she thought that school should be ran like a prison. It already felt that way and her class made it worse.  
~~~~time skip to the end of the day~~~~  
The school day had ended and the losers were heading to their lockers and then heading home. Richie was alone by his locker when someone grabbed his arm. It was Connor. “Keep an eye on your friends trashmouth.” After that Connor just left. Connor Hadn’t talked to Richie since that one day in the arcade. He hated thinking of that day, he was just trying to have fun but then of course he got picked on. So Richie just left and headed to the front of the school with the rest of the losers. He was worried. It was only the first day and he was already being threatened by Connor.


End file.
